zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahiro Fuwa
Mahiro Fuwa (不破 真広, Fuwa Mahiro) is a boy whose family was killed one year before the series' start, including his father, mother and step-sister Aika . He is one of the protagonists of Zetsuen no Tempest. In exchange for help to find the culprit behind the murder, Mahiro agrees with Hakaze's plan to stop the resurrection of the Tree of Zetsuen with Yoshino's help. Appearance Mahiro is a young man with blonde hair and red eyes, although in the anime they sometimes have a purple shade. Personality With little care for the destiny of the world, Mahiro's only desire is to locate and kill the murderer of his family, especially for Aika's sake. Being Aika's brother, although not blood-related, Mahiro claims he never had any romantic feelings for her, though his actions imply otherwise. Mahiro, despite being a very perceptive person, tends to avoid admitting the truth to himself when it doesn't play in his favor. It is noted that Mahiro is pretty steadfast person. He doesn't care if people like him or hate him for what he does and he has a high level of confidence in himself, despite being flawed in various ways. This trait of his is the reason why people feel that he is a trustworthy person. Yoshino mentions that "that's probably why everyone feels secure about entrusting the future to (Mahiro)". Hanemura describes as a person who is still gentle, despite his violent temperament, as well as the most trustworthy person among everyone that he has met. His level of intelligence is extremely high, as supported by Yoshino. In the manga, Yoshino mentions that Mahiro is among the top scorers in the country because of his photographic memory. History Mahiro comes from a rich family and his dad was said to have a big influence over people due to his wealthy status. Through the flashback used to reveal the history before Aika's death, it is revealed that Mahiro and Aika aren't blood-related, but just step-siblings as Mahiro's dad married Aika's mom. Mahiro's "sister complex" reveals to be a much deeper feeling: being not bound by blood, and being constantly teased by her, Mahiro develops romantic feelings towards Aika, even if Mahiro never admits it to himself. Back to the past, way prior the meeting with Aika, it's shown how Mahiro and Yoshino became friends. They went to the same elementary school and didn't like each other at first. Their relationship started somewhat weirdly, when the teacher, fearing Mahiro's dad's influence, sort of forced Yoshino in becoming Mahiro's friend by going to visit him at the hospital. Mahiro tells Yoshino that he ended up there when someone was trying to kill him, but that he is sure that he won't believe him, like nobody did before; this weird case however catches Yoshino's interest and tries out his intelligence, leading to Yoshino managing to solve it: it's right because of the solved case that the two slowly end up becoming friends. Plot Mahiro is first seen when he saves Yoshino from Evangeline who was trying to kill him; Mahiro however, thanks to his magic, has an enormous advantage on her and very quickly K.O.'s her. Mahiro soons explains Yoshino that everyone in the city has already been turned to metal, but that it can't happen to them as he has magical talismans who protects him and everyone nearby him, and suggests the friend to leave the city until he is still in time because it will soon be putted in quarantene. Mahiro says to Yoshino that one day he found this voodoo-doll-looking-like that found out to work as a magical "radio transmitter" who did put him in contact with Hakaze. The girl made a deal with him: since she can use magic, she would've helped him finding Aika's killer but in return she would've wanted Mahiro's help in saving the world, as she was condemned in this island so far away from any civility, forbidding her to use any magic. To accomplish their deal, Hakaze leads Mahiro to find many of her previously hidden magical talismans and teaches him how to use them. A determined Mahiro then tells Yoshino the reason as to why he's back: he returned with the only goal to kill Aika's murderer and to save the world in the process. A little while later, Mahiro gives Yoshino a few of his magical talismans in order to protect him when he has to take care of his important business. Abilities Despite his hotheadedness and the fact that he is always the most impulsive one between him and Yoshino, Mahiro is actually very smart: he is able to see deceptions and to see through Samon's plan, and was even the first to understand that Yoshino was plotting something. Mahiro is also a fast learner, as he quickly learned how to use the magical talismans to their best, much to Hakaze's surprise. Thanks to the talismans Mahiro is capable of performing defensive magic and high-speed movements, as well as to use, with Hakaze's help, more complex magic such as the one to find evidence of Aika's killer in his house. In the manga, Yoshino points out that Mahiro has a photographic memory. Relationships Aika Fuwa Aika was Mahiro's stepsister. He cared a lot for her, even though he was complaining about her bad personality. The truth was that Mahiro was in love with her, but he was always in denial about it to the point that Hanemura described him as someone with a sister complex. Mahiro was very affected by her death and seared to avenge her. Mahiro finally came to terms with his feelings upon meeting her boyfriend who was actually his best friend. Yoshino Takigawa Mahiro and Yoshino seem like complete opposites, but they ended up being good friends. They seem to cooperate well with each other. Mahiro was upset after finding out that Yoshino dated his sister, but accepted it. He also cares deeply for Yoshino and won't let anyone hurt him. Hakaze Kusaribe Mahiro agreed to help Hakaze simply because she could find the murderer of his sister. He doesn't show any affection towards her and was ready to switch sides if Samon would find the murderer faster. Mahiro also stated that he would kill Hakaze if she is the one who murdered his sister. Samon Kusaribe Gallery Zetsuen 04.jpg|Mahiro and Yoshino at the hospital, about to start their friendship 599927 (1).jpg|In order from left to right, Hakaze, Yohino, Mahiro and Aika shown in the anime opening Mahiro Fuwa.png|Present time Mahiro Trivia *Mahiro's setup and behavior includes allusions to Hamlet, as just like the main character from Shakespeare's tragedy Prince Hamlet, he is prone to abandon all morals and reason to enact his revenge. It also includes allusions to Laertes, the brother of Hamlet's beloved Ophelia who also seeks revenge for the deaths of his father and sister. Category:Characters